don't leave me
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Monica and Chandler have 2 great kids. What happens when one of them has an accident.
1. I need you

Chandler laid in his hotel bed in Vermont. He was there for the weekend for his job. He missed his wife ,his son and daughter. Monica and Chandler had been trying for a third child now that their kids were older. They talked to their kids about the possibility of having another sibling and they were both excited of the idea. Bryce was 8 and just like his father and very close to Monica. Then Layla was 5. She looked like both of them with her mom's personality but very close to her dad.

After a while of laying there he finally fell asleep until his cell phone rang. He looked at it and smiled when he saw it was his wife.

"Hi babe how was work?" He asked. He knew she worked late on Friday nights.

"I really need you to come home." She said unable to stop crying.

Chandler sat up in bed. "What's the matter honey?" He asked in a soothing voice.

"My mom was watching the kids and Layla was hit by a car." She managed to say.

"I'll be right there." He ran out of his hotel room leaving everything but his wallet.

He got to the hospital in New York. "I need Layla Bing's room please."

"Are you related to her?" The lady asked in a cranky voice.

"I'm her dad." He said getting upset. All he wanted to do was make sure his little girl was ok.

"Go to room 212." She said.

Chandler raced to the room without saying another word. He walked in to Monica holding their sleeping daughter's hand.

Hearing the door open Monica turned around. She was relieved to see her husband standing there.

He walked over to her and kissed the top of his wife's head then gently gave Layla a kiss. He hated seeing Layla laying there helpless.

"How did this happen?" He asked holding his wife.

"For some reason my mom was letting them play outside in the dark. Layla ran in the road for a ball and a car didn't see her." She told him.

"Is she going to be ok?" He asked, tears in his eyes.

"She broke her leg and if she wakes up by morning she should be ok." She said not looking away from their tiny daughter.

Seeing how upset Monica was he knew he needed to be strong for her right now. "She has your personality honey I know she'll make it through this." He held her close. "You should get some rest."

"I can't leave her Chandler. I know that Bryce needs me too but I need to stay here."

"I know honey. Ross called me. Him and Rachel have Bryce now. He's asleep and ok. He's in good hands." He saw a blanket folded up on the end of Layla's bed. He got up and grabbed the blanket. He held Monica and covered her up. A couple minutes later when he looked down she was asleep.

"Please wake up Layla Rose." He whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. surprises

Chandler and Monica both woke up from time to time to check on Layla. Both of them barely got any sleep. Nothing changed all night. She was still alive which is all that they cared about.

At five in the morning Monica couldn't sleep any longer. She was snuggled up to her loving husband and watched her sleeping daughter. After an hour she finally started to doze off to sleep. She quickly woke back up when she heard her favorite word from her little girl.

"Mommy? Where are you?" Layla said.

Monica went straight to her. "I'm right here baby." She sat on the edge of the bed and held her daughter close. Tears came down her cheeks. "How do you feel baby?" She asked as she paged for the doctor to come.

"My leg hurts and my body. Ob mommy it was scary when that car came."

"I know and you don't worry I won't let that happen again." She played with Layla's hair.

The doctor came in and told Monica she had a slight concussion and had to spend a couple more days in the hospital until her concussion healed.

"I want my daddy." Layla said when she saw Chandler asleep in the chair after the doctor left.

Monica went over to Chandler and gently shook him awake.

"What is it Mon?" He asked sitting up.

"Look whose awake and asking for her daddy." She said smiling.

Chandler stood up smiling with tears filling his eyes. " Oh baby." He held her close. He was speechless. He was just glad his baby was awake.

"Daddy I want to go home." Layla said

"I know baby you will soon. For now it's still early so you should get some more sleep"

"Ok daddy."

Once she closed her eyes Monica and Chandler kissed her. Then Monica told him what the dr said.

He looked into his wife's eyes and could tell how tired she was. "I want you to go home tonight and get some sleep." He told her as he pulled her on his lap and wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"I wouldn't get any sleep there either worrying about her." She told him.

"Ok fine." He kissed her shoulder and then made his way to her lips. "I love you." He whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too."

Later that day the gang came to visit Layla along with her brother Bryce.

Monica went down to cafeteria to get something to eat for the two of them. Layla already had her lunch. She ate a piece of Pizza and some chocolate milk.

Bryce sat on his dad's lap. Chandler looked over at Layla. "Guys Layla is getting tired and she needs her rest.

"We need to be getting home anyway." Rachel said looking over at Ross and a sleeping Emma.

"Do I have to go dad?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah son." Although he wished Bryce could stay. "But don't you worry I'm sure tomorrow we'll be home since your sister is doing so well." Chandler kissed his sons head as he got off his lap.

Before long it was just him, Monica and Layla.

Layla took a nap holding her favorite stuffed animal. It was a bugs bunny doll that she carried everywhere

"Monica you look pale are you ok? He asked rubbing her back.

"I'm fine." She said. She stood up but then fell over. He caught her and demanded she get checked out. "I don't need both of my girls stuck in this hospital.

A doctor came to get her. "Don't worry Mr. Bing I'll bring your wife right back. He gave her a kiss before the dr wheeled her away. He was terrified that something was really wrong.

An hour late the dr brought her back.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, going to Monica's side.

"Yes honey I'm ok."

"Mr. Bing your wife needs to go home and eat. She also needs plenty of rest she over did it." Chandler agreed to have her leave and the dr left the room.

"See honey I told you to go home. I'll stay here with Layla." He kissed her cheek.

"Chandler we are going to have another baby." She said.


	3. welcome home

Chandler's face lit up. "Honey that's great." He kissed her lips. "You almost passed out earlier so I want you to go home and get some rest."

"What if she needs me?" She asked pointing to Layla.

"That's why I'm here." He told her. "You just go home and take care of this little one." He tickled her stomach gently.

Phoebe walked in. "I'll take her home."

"Thank." He looked at Monica. "No cleaning just rest and eat something."

She loved how concerned he was. "Ok but please call me if something happens." She kissed her sleeping daughter.

"I promise I will." He kissed her. "Just go."

The next day Layla was ready to go home. Chandler carried her in because of her broken leg. He sat her on the couch so she could watch some TV. "Mon we're home." He called.

She came out of Bryce's room from helping him with homework.

"Hi mommy." Layla smiled.

"Hi darling." She hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"Did you rest?" He asked pulling her on the other couch beside him.

"Yes." She rubbed his chest. "No reason to worry."

"I haven't had a chance to ask yet. How far along are you?" He asked playing with her fingers.

"10 weeks." She thought she wasn't getting a period because of stress so she didn't think anything of it.

"Hmm 10 weeks so that means this baby was made on our 8 year wedding anniversary night." He whispered so Layla wouldn't here.

She smiled. "Lets tell the kids."

"Son could you come here please." Chandler called.

"Yes?" Bryce said running to where his parents were sitting.

"Your mom and I want to tell you two something."

"Are we moving? Are you getting a divorce?" Layla asked.

"No and No." Monica couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Bryce asked jumping up and down.

"No." He smiled at Monica and put her hand in his. "Your mom is going to have a baby."

"Yay." Both kids yelled.

"I'm glad your happy about it." Now it's late so you too need to get some sleep."

"Five more minutes?" Bryce asked.

"No you heard your mom." Chandler picked up Layla and then Monica and Chandler tucked both kids in.

Then they went to bed. They couldn't wait for their family to get bigger.


	4. 10 more weeks

After 8 weeks Layla was finally ready to get that cast off. Monica and Chandler had never seen her so happy. She was back to playing and being herself again.

As the months went by the kids got more and more excited to have a baby brother. Layla would prefer a sister but she was still excited.

"Dad will Austin be there?" Bryce asked Chandler while Chandler was shaving.

Austin was Ross and Rachel's son. Austin is 2 days older then Bryce and they are best friends.

"He sure will." Chandler finished shaving. "Are you all packed?" Bryce nodded. "Ok go make sure your sister doesn't need any help please."

"Ok dad." He ran up to his sister's room to help her.

"Does this dress look ok?" Monica asked. Tonight Chandler was taking her out since the baby would be here in 8 weeks.

Chandler looked her up and down. "You look beautiful." He said without thinking.

"I feel huge." She smoothed out her dress.

"Stop it your beautiful." He kissed her stomach. "Kids are you ready to go to your aunt and uncles house?" He called.

"Yes." They both said and hurried out to the car.

Chandler laughed and took Monica's hand. "Are you ready?"

"Yes lets go." She was having trouble getting in and hated asking for help from anyone.

He smiled at her. "Let me help you." He gently helped her into the car and shut the door for her.

Monica waited in the car while Chandler brought the kids inside.

"I'm nervous about this." She told him when he returned.

"About what honey." He asked rubbing her leg.

"Leaving them. Last time we left them Layla got hit by a car." She said looking at the house.

He played with her hair. "They aren't going to let the kids play out here in the dark. Bryce went to play video games with Austin in his room. Layla is playing barbies with Emma and Riley in their room." Emma and Riley are twins. "It will be ok I promise." He kissed her neck.

She kept the tears from falling down her cheeks. "Ok lets just go before I change my mind."

He smiled. "Ok." He took her out to dinner and then back home for a relaxing night. He opened her door and helped her out. She was able to relax through dinner once she called to check on the kids and they were sleeping.

They went in and cuddled on the couch. Chandler put in a movie they got from the redbox.

"Chandler?" She said halfway through the movie.

"Hmm?" He said against her neck.

"I didn't want to say anything because I didn't think it was anything major but I had three contractions since we got home."

He quickly set up. He could see in her face how scared she was. Bryce and Layla were both born early but not this early. Bryce was 1 day early and Layla was 2 weeks early.

"Don't worry honey. We will go to the hospital and see what they can do."

"What if they can't do anything?" She asked in tears.

"They will be able to. Just breathe and I'll get you to the hospital." He knew he was saying it would be ok but he was scared that this baby may be born tonight. "Please stay in there baby boy." He said to her stomach. They got in the car and headed to the hospital.


	5. next day

Chandler tried to be patient as the doctor examined his wife. For what seemed like hours of silence the doctor finally spoke.

"Luckily you were only dilated three centimeters so I was able to stop labor." Monica and Chandler both felt quite relieved to hear that. "However for the next 10 weeks I'm going to need you to stay in bed as much as possible. Don't get stressed out and don't lift anything."

"But I have two kids at home. There is no way I can do that. I have too much stuff to do." Monica said.

Chandler stopped her before she could continue. "I'll make sure she gets plenty of rest." He said stroking her hair. "I can take care of the kids and you. Don't worry."

"Ok then you are free to go." He shook their hands and then left.

Chandler took her home and made her go to bed. The next morning he brought her breakfast in bed. He made pancakes, eggs and sausage with a large glass of orange juice.

She smiled. "You don't have to do this honey."

He kissed her head. "I do and I will. Doctors orders."

She didn't argue. She knew he was right. "This is a lot do you want some?" She asked offering him a bite.

He shook his head. "No our baby needs it." He said rubbing her stomach.

Before he could say anymore the door bell rang. "Bryce and Layla must be home. He hurried downstairs to answer the door.

"Hey kiddo's." He bent down and hugged his kids.

"Where's mommy?" Layla asked.

"Well honey." He bent down to her level. " mommy doesn't feel good so we got to help her ok?" She nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"Will she be ok?" Bryce asked.

"Yeah buddy. Go upstairs with Layla please so I can talk to uncle Ross."

"Ok." They both said.

What's going on?" Ross asked once the kids were upstairs.

"Monica went into labor last night." Chandler said.

"What? Is she ok?" Ross asked concerned.

"Yeah they stopped it so she is on bed rest for the next 10 weeks."

"Let me know if I can do anything. Want me to take the kids again?" He asked.

"No it's ok thanks."

Ross left and Chandler went upstairs to check on Monica.

He smiled when he saw the kids on the bed. "Ok you two let mommy sleep." He helped them off the bed since it's high up.

"Are you feeling ok?" He asked watching the kids go to their rooms. He didn't hear a response but when he looked over she was already asleep. He smiled and kissed her lips. He covered her up , turned the light off then went with his kids.


	6. not again

As the weeks went by Chandler got better and better with doing the things Monica normally does. Monica normally took them to school and Chandler would pick them up.

"Dad when is mom going to start taking us again?" Bryce asked from the backseat on the way to school.

"Well son sometime after your baby brother is born." Chandler said. He loved taking them to school.

"When will that be daddy?" Layla asked as she watched all the cars go by while they were at a red light.

He double checked the date from his phone. "It should be 4 more weeks."

Layla nodded then they pulled in the school and got out after saying their goodbyes.

Chandler walked through the door of their home with a bag donuts for Monica. It was something she craved almost every morning and Chandler had no problem with getting them for her.

He went up the stairs and into their bedroom. "Hey you." He sat on the edge of the bed kissing her deeply. "I need to go pick stuff up for dinner tonight."

She wished she could go to the store and not be stuck in their bedroom. "I'm so bored." She said almost pouting.

"I know I know but just think in 4 more weeks our baby will be here." He said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Or maybe a little less then that." She said turning the TV off.

"Lets hope it's not too much sooner then that." He said with his hand still on her stomach feeling his baby move. Even though they already had two kids it still gave him the same feeling. The same one he got when he first felt Bryce move.

"Well I think I had a contraction." She said.

"What are you sure? It's still too soon." He said panicky.

She grabbed his hand as another came. It was a little stronger then the one before. "Yes I'm sure." She said as the pain came to an end. "Make it stop he can't be born now." She rested her hand on her stomach.

He stroked her hair then put his hand over hers. "Don't worry. Everything will be ok." He helped her up and grabbed her bag then they went to the hospital. The whole time he kept hoping he was right. Everything had to go ok. They already almost lost their daughter. They couldn't almost loose a baby they haven't even met yet too.


	7. no stopping

The gang sat in the waiting room and waited for some type of news. They had just arrived and hoped it was just false labor or if it wasn't maybe they could stop it again.

Chandler had Ross call Judy to pick up the kids after school. She also had 9 year Emma that stayed home sick today and Ross and Rachel's twin daughter's Miley and Alexia who were just 6 months old.

Chandler came out of the double door's that led to the waiting room.

"What did the doctor say?" Ross asked.

They all stood up and stared at Chandler hoping for good news.

Chandler ran his fingers through his hair. "Dr. Michaels said they can't stop it this time so the baby is going to be born." He said almost crying.

"It will be ok." Rachel said. "We'll stay here and do anything we can." They all nodded in agreement. "Just go back in there with her.

"Thanks guys." Chandler hurried back to his wife on the 2nd floor. He held her hand the whole time.

After 14 hours of labor and 20 minutes of pushing their son Noah Ross Bing was born.

Chandler looked down at his tired wife. He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead. "You did great I'm so proud of you." He said smiling.

"Is he ok?" She asked

"He's perfect don't you worry." He held her hand and rubbed the top of it gently with his thumb.

After weighing him and making sure he's healthy the nurse brought him over. "Even though he was premature he's still healthy." The nurse handed him to Monica. "He weighed 5 lbs 7 oz."

"I'm so glad he's ok." Monica said. She smiled at Chandler then he kissed her.

Later after the gang , her parents and the kids saw the baby it was just the three of them again. Chandler just got done changing his diaper and Monica was sleeping. He smiled at her.

"Lets let mommy sleep." He whispered picking up Noah. "You know we are so happy your ok. Your brother and sister can't wait for you to come home." He smiled when Noah looked at him and yawned. "Your tired too aren't you baby boy? Well you did have a busy day" He kissed Noah then gently laid him in his little bed.

Then he walked over to Monica and gave her a kiss before going over to the little couch to try to get some sleep until Noah would wake them up.

Everyone was so happy and relived that Noah was born healthy. Especially Monica and Chandler.


	8. Epilogue

It was thundering and lightening and it had been for hours. Chandler changed and got in the bed with Monica. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry about today. You can tell me now." He pulled her in his arms and kissed her neck. She had been trying to tell him something all day but never had a chance to.

"Well I know we wanted to wait a couple more years but I'm pregnant again." She told him.

He hugged and kissed her. "That's great honey. Now maybe we can have another little girl." He smiled at her.

"We don't have any extra rooms." She said just realizing it.

"Don't worry we can find a bigger house but don't start worrying now. We want this pregnancy to be better." He rubbed her flat stomach.

Before she could respond the door opened. "I'm scared." Layla said.

He smiled. "Come on princess." He helped her in the bed and she laid beside him. Then shortly after Bryce came in and laid in the middle.

Monica looked down at them and smiled. "Here watch some cartoons so you too can go back to sleep." She turned Spongebob on. It was something they both enjoyed so there was no arguing.

Shortly after Noah started crying and saying dada. "No Mon I got him." He went in Noah's room. He was standing in his crib.

"Are you scared of the storm too baby?" He picked him up and rocked him a little before bringing him to the bed where everyone else was.

He put Noah on the bed and he cuddled close to Monica. Chandler got back in the bed. He was glad it was big enough to fit all of them. With in minutes all three kids were sound asleep.

"Can you believe it's been a year?" Monica asked remembering everything that happened to Layla and when she was pregnant with Noah.

He reached over to hold her hand. "Yes and this year will be better and this baby will be born on time." He smiled at her. "Have you been to the doctor yet?"

"No I was hoping we could go together." She told him.

"I'll be glad to. Just make an appointment in the morning." He turned the light off.

"Ok. Goodnight." She whispered.

"Goodnight honey." He kissed her hand and went to sleep.

9 months later their daughter Kiley Rae was born 3 days late. Now their family is complete.


End file.
